The Alphabet: Emmalie Style
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: Yep, it's back! Every letter of the alphabet describing Rosalie and Emmett.
1. A

**A/N: I was gonna do more letters before I put this up but seeing as I'm a rebel..here wearing my oversized cardigan and pink polka dot pyjamas...I put it up now. I love alphabet stories cause they're so easy - no continuation, no plot! Bliss, I tell you. I hope you like it too! (: **

**P.S The next one is the best one, and it's just a _tad _longer, too. (;**

**Suggest other letters, please! I have C, but nothing after that.**

_A is for angel _

Bleeding heavily and in a lot of pain, Emmett had simply assumed he was hallucinating and was delirious when he saw the miracle that stood in front of him - an angel, it had to be, with her beauty shining down on him. A heavenly angel that stood above him, flying? No, she was simply standing, looking utterly repulsed and beautiful all at the same time. She sighed and raised an eyebrow, and it was clear to the birds, it was clear to the little ants, and it was clear to Emmett that she was having an argument with herself by the way her bottom lip was clamped under her front teeth, anxiously being chewed as she thought over her decisions and options.

Her golden blonde hair flowed down her back like silk, not a flyaway hair in sight and her..golden eyes? How could that be? Emmett almost laughed. He was questioning his imaginary angel's eye color. Her eyes looked worried, flickering from him to the forest every few seconds. She did not speak for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few moments. Eventually it was clear that she had finally come to a decision, but it seemed like she did not like what she had told herself to do. She flipped her hair, sighed, and stepped closer to him.

"Don't scream," the angel said firmly, and then she darted towards him quicker than his eyes would allow him to see, stooping and picking Emmett up as easy as that. He obeyed the angel, and gritted his teeth to stop him crying out in pain. Her hands would be covered in blood when she was done, he thought. He would bet that she wouldn't like that, and by the way she frowned at her hands afterwards, he thought he was right. How was she even holding him? He was six foot something and bulky, and while this angel girl wasn't petite, she was about 5'8, and slim, she easily slung him over her shoulder, where she shouldn't have been able to. He was immensely confused, but as promised, did not scream. His eyes fluttered shut and his mind drifted to a dark place where nothing made sense. He comforted himself with the fact that alongside the darkness came numbness.

The angel continued to trek through the greenery of the forest, following her own scent, keeping up stamina easily. At first, she kept her pace timed to his steady heart beat.

_Beat, step, beat, step..._

And then his heartbeat began to slow.

Getting worried, the already hurrying angel picked up speed, darting between branches and flying over trees. Although repulsed by this boy's injuries, and having the overwhelming sense of temptation from his blood seeping wounds, something in this boy's sweet face, dimples and curls made her stop and soften her glare. He reminded her greatly of the baby her best friend in her human life, whom she had named Henry - the one she had longed to have herself, that her arms ached to hold. She couldn't leave him there - she'd simply never forgive herself.

Shaking her head, she continued on with her journey back home, getting there within the hour. Emmett's heart rate had been beating at an abnormally slow rate by that time and the angel banged on her front door, angrily calling out to her new family.

"Esme! Carlisle! Carlisle, answer this door! _Carlisle!" _The once gentle angel hisses, growing evermore impatient with every knock on the door. Carlisle opens the door, his features creased in concern, and he widens his eyes as he clocks eyes on the boy in her arms.

"Come through, quickly. His heart rate is slow, I can hear that. Put him in my office, quickly, Rosalie." Leaving a confused Esme in her wake, Rosalie gently places him on the table in Carlisle's office, where she quickly washes her hands and leaves the room. Emmett stirs and Carlisle leans over him, looking for any signs that he could survive this attack.

The boy, in his confused and dazed state, Emmett opened his heavy eyes, though they felt as if they were being held down by lead weights. Had his miracle angel brought him to god? If there was a god up there, it was guaranteed to look like this man, with his kind face, worn slightly by expression, and deep in thought constantly. Through the pain he felt as though he was walking on air, and didn't mind too much if Heaven was filled with girls like her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pricked at his neck. It only lasted a few seconds, much like a pinprick from his mother when she accidentally caught him with a clothes pin while adjusting his clothes, so it wasn't too bad. No, the worst pain imaginable came next, and he almost wished he had died while getting mauled by a grizzly bear.

The fire that spread through every vein in his body, burning through his heart and then slowly working its way around his entire body. The fire that killed him inside and yet made him feel more alive than he'd ever been in his whole entire life. If this is what his angel had caused him, and of course, the god in the white lab coat, he wouldn't mind too much. Sure, it hurt.

It hurt him more than when his mother died when he was ten.

It hurt him more than his older brothers beating him up.

It hurt more than putting your hand on the fire and seeing if you could keep it there longer than someone else.

It even hurt more than that attack he'd just endured.

But if he could just wake up afterwards, and see his angel, then he would take this pain for a thousand years, and then some.

Emmett was left alone to his thoughts while the two immortals silently stepped down the stairs together. Upon seeing her new adoptive daughter's face, which was reasonably comparable to thunder, the newly appointed mother stood, worried. Esme's face held a concerned expression and it made Rosalie feel almost guilty.

"Rosalie, you did so well, sweetheart," she says, reaching out to pat Rosalie's shoulder, though she knows she shouldn't, really. Rosalie just hadn't bonded to the family yet, and refused to engage with anyone. This gesture, however, seemed to spark a reaction in Rosalie, and she widened her eyes in surprise at the tone of Esme's voice, but seemed to ignore her kind words.

"I'm sorry," she says, looking to the ground, and sighing. "I know I wasn't supposed to bring him home, but his face just reminded me of Henry, my Vera's baby. She was my best friend, you see, and I always wanted a baby like him...and I couldn't just leave him there you know? A bear was mauling the poor boy! I'm really sorry."

Esme looks confused, and frowns. "But, sweetheart, we're so proud of you. You resisted temptation and save a life." Rosalie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Besides, she didn't save a life. She potentially ruined one.

"Yes," Carlisle continues, with a nod of his head. "And, if he'd like, and if he'd conform to our diet, then we would love for him to stay."

"Oh. I don't know about that." Rosalie stammers, her confidence trickling away.

"Well, we'll see - when he wakes up."

* * *

And three days later, he awakens from his slumber, groggy and rather confused. His angel is standing over him, looking bored and interested at the same time. When he opens one eye, she stands instantly, and is by his side in the blink of an eye. This time, he can see her as she darts from one place to the other. The angel smirks at him and then she calls out.

"Carlisle! The boy's awake." Emmett is alarmed for a moment, and then he sighs out in relief - there is no lingering sense of fire, not an ember to be found. He breathes out, but then he rediscovers the fire. He claws at his throat, and swallows. Maybe it's just dry - but no matter what he does, he's still being branded by a white hot poker down his throat. Still, it is better than the internal inferno that took over his body before.

"Knock it off," the angel says, her voice surprisingly cheery. "It won't help - you're thirsty. I'm Rosalie."

"Rosalie," Carlisle cautions lightly, holding out his hand for Emmett to shake. Emmett shocks himself by his strength and speed as his hand darts out. "Hello. I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. You may know something is...different, about yourself. Rosalie found you in the woods, after a bear had attacked you. Do you remember?"

He nods, mildly interested. He is more interested in Rosalie - what a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. He'd seen Millies and Jacquelines, Elizabeths aplenty, but he'd never heard of Rosalie. "I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarthy. Yeah. I remember," he says, more focused on his own thoughts than anything else.

"Rosalie brought you to me. Your heart rate was ever decreasing and you would not have survived...had we not turned you."

"Turned me? To what?"

"My family and I are vampires."

Emmett snorted unattractively and rolled his eyes. "It's true," Rosalie pushed. She touched his arm and he got tingles, a shock throughout his body. "I'm sorry, I know it's not the life I would have chosen, but I couldn't leave you there to die."

"Nah, it's okay. So, what can I do? Like, bite humans? That is so cool."

While Rosalie stammered, shocked by his complete ignorance and blissful unawareness, he simply stared at her. "We live like this forever - frozen in time. You'll be this age forever."

"That's okay," he repeats.

"And we can't reproduce,"

Again, he shrugs. "I'm too young to worry about that."

"But what about in a thousand years!" She cries, unable to comprehend that he was fine with the situation. "And the burning in your throat? Do you feel that?"

"I do," he says.

"And you don't mind?" She repeats, unable to comprehend his cool as a cucumber attitude and total disregard for human life. He should be furious at her. She did not think she was playing the beautiful girl card - she had not even changed since he saw her first, because she had simply not had the time in between thinking about him and worrying if he'd be angry.

"Not if I'm spending forever with you," he said dreamily, sighing in contentment. Rosalie's head snapped up and she sent anger in his direction.

"Don't get any ideas." Rosalie snaps, glaring at him. "You can stay if you promise not to drink human blood, and not to harm a human. We're vegetarian."

"Vegetarian?" Emmett laughs. "Gimme a leek then."

"Yes," Carlisle supplies, pressing on despite the boy's joking and fooling around. "We drink animal blood."

"Then I will too," Emmett declares.

* * *

As the two young vampires hunted, Emmett continued to stare at the beautiful angel, who in turn, continued to glare at him. Rosalie had flat out told him that she was simply putting up with him - no more, no less. She was being nice letting him stay with her family, though she was sure Esme would tell her to give him a chance if she screamed at him to get out.

He decided that he didn't mind.

One day, he knew, she would start to let her walls fall and let him in. His angel would eventually let him save her, like she saved him.

And he couldn't wait for that day, whenever it may be.


	2. B

_B is for beauty (and the beast)_

Vanity and arrogance came easily to Rosalie in her human life, and everybody fueled this. Girls wanted to be her, and guys wanted to date her. Her father, ever since she was a little girl, always told her how beautiful she was, and her mother told her the importance of always looking her best, no matter where she was. From the tender age of six, before she went to bed, her hair would be put into rollers, and she would sleep uncomfortably to look "beautiful" the next day.

Emmett, on the other hand, did not care about his appearance. Covered in mud from the moment he could walk and out of the bath the moment he could slip out of his mother's arms, he was simply never told the importance of looking nice. In church, he would be forced into his good clothes, the least ragged of the clothes stuffed in one drawer, and his father would hold him with one hand, and comb his hair with the other. No, he'd never really cared about his appearance, and probably never would. It just didn't concern him as much as play fighting with his brothers and having fun.

In immortality, things changed for Rosalie.

Somewhat, that is.

After that fateful last night of being human, where all her dignity was stripped off of her and lay, strewn across the dirty ground along with her precious clothes, things began to change in Rosalie's mind. Royce, that disgusting excuse for a human being, had taken all of her self worth. She did not care whether she lived; she did not even mind if she died. In fact, in those last merciless moments of her human life, she begged to die. She begged whoever was up there, doing this to her, just to kill her off right now. She demanded it, in fact, like the little princess she thought she was.

And as Rosalie lay in that crimson pool of her own blood, she reflected back on her short life. Would her mother be proud? Of course she wouldn't - her hair was crusting as she thought the very words, sticking to her bruised and bloodied face that was so swollen she could have passed for something out of a horror movie. It wasn't a movie though. _This is your life, _Rosalie kept saying to herself. _No, actually, this is your death. _She almost laughed.

She told Emmett one day of her last day, after he'd told her to stop fussing - she looked beautiful regardless. She had snapped at him for the first time since they had been together.

"No, I don't!" Rosalie had yelled, angrily pulling his hands from her waist. "You don't _understand,_ and you _never _will!"

"Then tell me," he said gently, sitting her down. She shook her head and then a glaze fell over her eyes.

"I can't," she breathed, covering her eyes with her manicured hands. She shook her head again.

"You can," he squeezes her hands. "Just try. It's okay."

And for once, she believed him. Carefully uncovering her eyes, she breathed in. "I was beautiful, once. I was a silly eighteen year old, who thought the world of herself..but I was beautiful.

I was admired by everyone, and my parents were proud of me. I loved who I was. I could have easily gotten a husband - something my mother wanted for me very much. So, when my father left his lunch at home one day, my mother sent me to go and give it to him at his office. He worked at a bank, and was a respected figure. His colleagues, in turn were, too. I was dolled up in my best dress and curled hair, and my makeup was done finely. My mother, bless her, hoped I would catch the attention of someone there. His name..." Rosalie chokes on her own words and closes her eyes. Emmett rubs her back gently and pulls her to his chest. She lets one heaving sob out and then sits up, feeling utterly sick and dizzy, but determined to finish her story.

"His name was Royce King II, to be specific. He wasn't attractive - but he certainly thought I was. By the end of the day I had received a bunch of roses and a posy of violets.

We courted for a while, and he showered me with compliments and gifts. I basked in my own shallowness and vanity. I thought I was just the luckiest girl around - I had a wonderful family, I was beautiful, and it was a simpler time. We became engaged and I just about skipped everywhere in long dresses, lovely hats, gorgeous heels. All the girls were jealous.

A week before the wedding, I went to visit my friend. She was going to be my chief bridesmaid and I wanted to show her my dress, so I had the pictures ready. She was my best friend, and I was very excited, because she'd just had her baby boy, Henry." A dreamy look etched against Rosalie's features and she sighed, a heaving sigh that indicated her sadness.

"Oh, he was the most gorgeous little boy, dimples, curls, chubby cheeks, and those tiny feet! Oh, to think about him now. He'd be in his eighties! Vera - my best friend's name - was a lovely woman, just older than me. I know this is terrible but she wasn't as beautiful as me. She never seemed to mind, though. I was just on my way out when her husband arrived home. When he planted that tender kiss on her cheek, and then pinched little Henry's nose, I saw true love. Royce, he never kissed me like that. With Royce, it was hair pulling and lip biting and pinching. I went home pondering the meaning of our impending marriage if it was going to be loveless and a pit from hell for the next fifty years. My parents wanted me to though, so I walked home with a heavy heart."

Emmett fought the urge to break something, to hurt someone for daring to hurt his beautiful Rosie. To him, she was ever more beautiful for coming out on top of this, however it would have ended. He had to be strong for her.

"On my way home, I saw Royce. Immediately I knew I should hurry home, but he called me, and he was drunk, very drunk. His friends were, too, I could see that much. He took me under his arm roughly and laughed at me struggling. He said: "This is my lovely Rosy-Posy! Eh, give us a smile, love. What did I say? _Smile, _you filthy little brazen hussy." Emmett pulls the broken girl towards himself, outwardly cringing at the words being said.

"I told him that I was disappointed, and that I'd see him when he'd sobered up. I was disgusted, really. His breath reeked, I'd never forget it, and that's why I'd never touch alcohol, even now. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to shake myself free, but I was still a child, in honesty. I was far too young to be married then. Royce...he was twenty six. It wasn't uncommon for a man to go out and spend the night with a lady, but a young woman was expected to save herself. And I had, really. I had waited for my wedding night, for so long. I was excited for my wedding dress, my hair, my veil, hanging onto my Father's hand, because, bless him, he tried. He robbed me of that experience, and I'll never get my wedding day back, and I'll never get that experience. You know, saving myself for the right person. That's you, Emmett. And I...I'm damaged. It's not fair on you."

"That is _not_ true." Emmett roars, wide eyed and horrified. In truth, he was always on edge, to begin with. He always believed this life would be taken away from him in the blink of an eye. How was this real life? He was supposed to be dead, but his Rosie - his angel, had saved him.

"But it is, and you know it! Shut up. If you want to hear my story, then shh. I told him to let go of me right now, and he just laughed, and pushed me towards one of his friends. I didn't know their names. I do now. I'll always remember. Royce, Harry, Ernest, and Leroy. I think I was pushed towards Harry. He shrugged and laughed in my face, too. Then he spat at me. "I don't want her, Royce," he'd said, a little uncomfortably. Well, how did he think I felt if he felt bad?

Royce said, 'Well, who's gonna have our little round-heels here? Come on, she's fresh meat.' I spat in his face then. It wasn't a good move, I know, but I was seething. Spitting with anger, literally. He twisted my arm until I screamed and then told me if I screamed one more time he'd give me a reason to. I was crying, and people were passing us by, but they came few and far between at that ungodly hour, and many were older ladies who weren't prepared to help me. Needless to say...I did scream again. He was pulling my hair, pushing me to the next who would punch me in the ribs, then he'd pass me on..I was bloodied and bruised and they were only just getting started.

I just felt so exhausted, emotionally and physically. I didn't care if they killed me, I just wanted the pain to end. And if that meant the end of my life, then I welcomed death. I just hoped it'd arrive sooner rather than later. Once I was totally and utterly defenseless..."

Rosalie takes a deep breath and once again buries her head in her hands. Talking about the heinous act carried out on her those years ago made the cuts reopen and dug the knife in her back further and further, until it felt like it was cutting at her soul, her very being. It made her feel the pain at full force all over again; in fact, it was like it was happening in front of her closed eyes as she said every word, and it sickened her. She rubs her hands together and nervously plays with her fingers.

"Once I was defenseless, Royce truly began his attack. The punches and pinches were almost okay compared to what comes next, and the stings of the slaps across my face numb as easy as that." She reaches for her cheek and absentmindedly rubs it. It still hurts sometimes, even though Rosalie knows it's all in her head. "The worst thing that can happen to a young lady, the most violating act that can ever be performed, the..the very thing that just made my heart and spirit sink like a bird with a broken wing, happened next. He told me that a floozy like me deserves this, and what did I, being his fiance, think I was doing, cavorting round in short dresses and acting like I belonged in a whore house?" Rosalie knew if her cheeks could, they'd be flushing pink in embarrassment. "And then he ripped off my dress..my goodness, I loved that dress," she sighed, and then caught a hold of herself. What was she talking about? Emmett snorted, he simply couldn't help it, and she giggled. Her face grew serious after a millisecond, though, and she continued on. "Before I had the chance to react, he pushed me back. I was already kneeling. My ribs had taken such a beating I couldn't stand." Anger flared through Emmett's still veins and his head pulsed in shock. While he knew something terrible had happened, he'd assumed it was an accident that had claimed Rosalie's human life, like his was.

"He headbutted me as he pushed his face against mine, kissing me roughly and holding me by the neck. It was like I was a dog. He was claiming me, in front of his friends. My body fought to knock me into unconsciousness, but I needed to stay awake. I needed to know what happened to me in the moments leading up to my death. Ultimately, I had assumed Royce was right. In many respects, I believed him, because I was a stupid little girl. I _did _like to flaunt myself. I wore heels and when the wind blew up my skirt, well, I didn't care. I know now, it wasn't my fault. He would have done it regardless, but called me a prude and needing a lesson before the real deal on our wedding day. Someone convinced me that it wasn't my fault, and I admire her more than I've ever admired anyone."

Rosalie's thoughts flash to Esme, her new mother. She bitterly resented this life and the whole charade - why should she have to have two new parents? Two fake parents? She quite liked the idea of having them both as parents, and she yearned to love them and have them love her back even though she couldn't help but resent Carlisle, but she couldn't risk it. When Esme smiled and Rosalie and told her of the demise of her own human life, Rosalie blurted out hers. Thankfully it was only the two of them in the house. But when Rosalie sighed and blamed herself for the brutal rape and almost murder, Esme went ballistic.

"Young lady! Never say that! Now, I don't care if you went streaking, walked stark naked through the streets of New York in the winter, no-one should ever do that to you." And then she encased her into a big hug.

"I'm getting off task. That's what would have happened. We want what really happened. And that's like this: He ripped my dress off and pulled my hair some more - he loved that, it seems. Don't know why. Don't wanna know why," she shudders, "I didn't have the strength to fight, I just stared blankly at him. It freaked him out. Laying there, naked and alone, I didn't feel anything but fear. It was natural instinct. The disgust had passed, though I threw up as he stroked my face. I didn't want his hands anywhere near me.

"Now, my Posy Possum, did you really want to do that?" He said, and I nodded. Another bad move, right? Provoking your attacker. Well, I was going to die whether I wound him up or not. After that, a sick smirk had spread across his face and then...he raped me. I won't go into the details, you know how sex works. Though I wouldn't count that as any sort of "love making". It was awful, and it hurt, and it was my first time, and it shouldn't have been a time at all.

And then Leroy took the spotlight, and it happened all over again. By this time I was bleeding and they were complaining about it, like I had a say. That was when I started to cry again. Silent tears ran down my face and I shook with sobs. Harry took one look at me and sneered in disgust. "Look at her, I can't have any fun with that sniveling mess. And ugh, look at the blood running down her legs. For her pins, Royce, I have to say, I'm impressed. How'd you bag a woman like that?" Royce laughed and hit Harry on the back. I...I thought they were done," she says, her voice finally cracking and her composure crumbling like her defense walls had when she first met Emmett. She had put up walls and blocked the memories out, and now they were flooding back to her like a tsunami. "But they were only just getting started on the...the actual rape. Next was Ernest, he had a belly laugh too, and said he didn't mind a bit of blood and tears. And so he took his turn. I think he took the longest. He enjoyed my crying, whereas the others didn't seem to like it as much. I was a beautiful girl and I think I was all that they could get - a little girl lost, beaten and being held down by his pathetic friends. I don't know why he enjoyed the crying and I can't for the life of me figure out why.

Next, they all decided they'd finally had enough. They spat at me and kicked me for one final time before whistling and saying, "I'll see you at the wedding, sweetheart."

Royce had the cheek to tell me to get cleaned up in time, and that those bruises better have healed by the time or their honeymoon, or he'd do this all over again. He said he wanted me to look fresh, clean, and like I had saved myself. I just cried. They left, and I curled up into a ball and waited for death."

"You just stayed there, laying on the ground?" Emmett says, dismayed. He couldn't believe no-one would help his wonderful, amazing, beautiful, charming angel. Rosalie nods sadly, and the faintest smile crossed her features.

"Yes, I couldn't move, and life was different. If young girls helped, they'd be hurt too. If an older lady passed, well, I was a young girl, deserving of whatever punishment her husband had doled out. And men? Men were superior to us women, so they ignored me too. My story isn't finished yet, though."

"Go on," Emmett gently encourages. He pulls Rosalie down onto the pillows and they lay together, breathing in the same rhythm, and Rosalie continues.

"Carlisle, attracted to the scent of my blood, came towards me. By this time, I was into the blackness of my subconscious, and it was a blissful silence. He bit me and took me back to his office. My lovely darkness was awoken with a sharp pain - the bite, of course, and then the fire. The burning fire...it just hurt so badly. More than anything I've ever had done to me - though I preferred it to the violent attack earlier that night. I felt it spread to every nook and cranny in my being. And then...it stopped. I woke up to see Esme watching me. A small smile spread across her face and she called out to me. "Ah, and the little lady is awake. Carlisle!"

I looked at my hands, and they were the same. My legs, if not a little slimmer, seemed the same. I looked at my face in the mirror. My features were more defined, a little more beautiful. I was pale, very pale. I thought I was sick. And then I remembered the night before. I touched my face - maybe this strange lady had put makeup on me? Of course Esme hadn't, I was healed. I was no longer sore anywhere, thank goodness. I prayed to god, naively, that I wasn't pregnant. Little did I know I would've been lucky! Though I didn't want any part of him inside me, not even a baby."

"I wish I could give you the one thing you want," Emmett says gently, squeezing her shoulder.

"Me too. I wish I could give you a baby,"

"I have you. That's all I need."

"Good. Now let me finish.

Carlisle didn't seem to hear Esme, but she didn't call again, instead, turning her attention to me. "I'm Mrs Cullen. My first name is Esme. And you are, dear?" Esme asked, a little tentatively. I stared at her blankly. I couldn't understand what had happened and I was in shock. Still, Esme smiled and continued to tell me about her family. She was the wife of Dr Cullen, who changed me into a vampire. Edward, a boy who had been changed a while ago, before Esme, lived with them as their "nephew". I simply nodded, taking it all in. This woman felt like the only person in the world who I could trust.

"What about my family?" I asked, interrupting her. My voice cracked, "I want my Mother!"

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, and then she encased me in a hug, holding me close. "You're different now. Your family may sense something is different and then they would be in danger."

"I was going to get married next week," I said, and then she hugged me again. "I don't want to, but my parents will be upset."

"You were very badly injured. You probably would have died, if you hadn't have been changed."

"Thank you," I said, hoarsely. My throat hurt a lot. "My throat is sore. Burning."

"Yes...and that's where my family is different. We're vegetarians. If you think you can handle that, then please..join our family. We only feed on animal blood."

I thought I probably could, and agreed to join their family. Esme told me all about vampires - abilities, features..drawbacks. Anyway, you've had the transformation talk, you know. Later, Esme informed me that at first, they'd intended for me to be Edward's mate, but he wasn't interested. I was angry at first, but it wasn't for long. Edward isn't interested in anyone.

At first, I did well. I stayed to the diet, and didn't buckle. But I was angry. I wasn't angry, actually, I was seething with fury. I'm not proud of this, but believe me, I'd do it again and again, because it felt great, but I'm not proud. Carlisle and Esme thankfully understood."

Confused, Emmett sat up, and wondered what on earth his Rosie could have done that made Esme and Carlisle "understand". They didn't mind what the kids did in general, why would they mind this? What _did _she do?

"Ah, now you're interested. One by one, I stalked each one of the original four that performed that act on me, the attack that turned my heart stone and made my blood run cold." Watching the love of her life's jaw drop open almost made her feel remorse. Almost.

"My girlfriend...is bad-ass." He simply said, throwing her in the air. It made her smile for the first time since starting her story and she knew everything would be okay. She also knew, to really rid herself of the horror that lay inside, stopping her and Emmett going any further in her relationship, the one she intended to keep, she had to complete her story.

"Of course I am," she scoffed. "I decided to start with the one who caused the least damage, but I couldn't figure out who that was. So I started with Ernest. He was a fat man with a small house, easy to get into. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I just said I needed some time to myself, to get over what happened - find closure, if you will.

I decided to wait till he was alone. There was no point in hurting his wife and new baby. They'd gone to a mother and baby group. I also made the decision that while I was going to kill each and every one of them, I vowed to not spill a single drop of any of their blood. I was repulsed by the thought of having any of them inside of me, lingering and festering. Disgusting. I broke into the house making as much noise as possible. Ernest was asleep, sitting on the couch, so cozy. I stood an inch away from him and put my face close to his. And then I said, "Boo."

He screamed, and his eyes almost bulged out of his head as he stared at me. I smirked. "Did you miss me, Ernest?" He almost wet himself. I twisted his limbs one by one, and made sure I heard the click before I moved onto the next. It was satisfying to say the least.

Next, I pondered how to kill him without spilling blood. It would be hard. I thought asphyxiation would be best, as it's quick but painful. And so clean! Lovely. I found one of his belts, and tied it around his neck. Next, I hung him from the staircase banister, and then I left a note.

_Revenge is a dish best served cold, but that's okay, I'm cold, too. _

I did the same for the next two, and then it was Royce's turn. It had to be my grand finale, because Royce knew I was coming. I know he did. So I went out in the dead of the night and I searched for a bridal shop. I found a fancy one on the outskirts of Rochester, and broke in. I browsed through the dresses and found the shortest, tackiest dress you could ever find. For dramatic effect, I also stole a horrible hair flower bouquet and an ugly pair of ivory shoes, decorated with feathers. I didn't bother with a veil. I didn't want my face obstructed at all. I left five hundred dollars on the counter and then made my way to Royce.

He had locked himself in a windowless room, with a steel door, and two guards blocking the entrance. With a pang of regret, I ended two perfectly decent human lives, with two swift kicks, I knocked their heads side wards, killing the, instantly. Again, there was no blood to tempt me with. I've still never tasted a drop of human blood, and I'm proud of myself.

I burst in, and laughed. "Awful security, Royce, dearest." He almost jumped straight out of his skin.

"W-what do you want? How are you alive? Where have you been?"

"I've been around..watching..and waiting."

"I knew it was my turn next." He chatters, shivering. I roll my eyes.

"You're a big boy, Royce! Don't look so scared. Did I look that scared? Huh? The little girl you violated? You don't have an answer. That's alright. Look, I'm all prettied up. Got my face on. Oh, but these shoes hurt." And then I picked one up, and threw it straight through the wall. "I don't want to get blood on your floor, that would be awfully rude of me. So...strangling or throwing you against a wall until you bleed internally and die of blood loss. Hmm..I wouldn't wanna get my dress dirty either. I know! I'm going to unscrew you part by part. Starting at the feet...I'll break them. Then your legs. I won't stop there. I'll break your back and watch you try and escape."

Emmett hated that Rosalie had been brought to such harsh measures, but he was thankful that she could look after herself.

"And that's what I did. I didn't get the dress dirty. I donated all the stuff to charity. So someone was happy. After that, I went home and came clean. Carlisle was horrified. He spends his life trying to save lives and I just murdered six. Esme told him that he wouldn't understand what I went through. I said nothing.

And then we all hugged, and everything was okay. I began to trust them. They're okay, really. Better than okay. I think I love them."

"I do too." Emmett says. He pauses.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I'm an awful person, I know."

"No. You're not. You're so strong and brave and amazing and don't get upset, but you are so beautiful, inside and out. We all know that." Emmett takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking..and if you don't mind, I mean, I'd be okay if you said no, you know? Because I don't want to force you-"

"What is it?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale..." Emmett kneels to one knee and pulls a little black box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rosalie cried, throwing her arms around him. She knew, no matter what, he would always protect her, cherish her, be amazed by her and worship the ground that she walked on.

She also knew that she loved him a lot, and would always do so. They'd been together for a few years now, and it just felt right. She trusted him entirely, and had told him the story. After doing so, she felt ten pounds lighter.

Maybe she's still a beauty, trying to find her way in the world, and maybe he's just a beast...tall and brawn, and ready for a play fight whenever, but maybe, maybe, they belong together.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. How are you all? Good, I hope! (:  
**

**Anyways, back to the story: This chapter was so hard to write! I spent like two days continually writing it and I really really hope it lives up to your standards, because I'm quite proud of it. It was also quite draining! When you put so much effort into something, you have to throw yourself into it properly. I had to put myself in Rosalie's shoes, and in that situation you can't just jump out of it and be happy afterwards. And it's quite long, so I guess that's good. So I really hope you enjoyed this and continue to enjoy your day. (: **

**EDIT: After I wrote this first AN...CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS IS 5000 words?! **

**Oh, and by the way, this will be updated once a week, on either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. It was supposed to be every Sunday...but my resolve weakened even though I only had one review! Even if you don't want to review...please drop me a line just to tell me what you think. :)**

**Thank you_ KittieKat121_.**

**And of course _Jules Ann, _who always sends me lovely reviews which are very much appreciated. (:**

**~ Caitlin**


	3. C

**A/N:**

**Okay...maybe the word for this one is cheating! You decide... ;)**

_C is for come hell or high water _

When Rosalie first came to our house, Carlisle and I worried about the girl who he'd found on the sidewalk, bloody and barely breathing. She just looked so broken, so in need of hugs and kisses, but she wouldn't let us love her. She distanced herself from everybody else.

Except the boy she brought home one day. Of course, it wasn't a normal circumstance. She didn't bring a new boyfriend home to meet the parents, though I wish it could have been like that. In some ways, I wish I had married Carlisle in my first life, and I wish that I'd have had my little boy from my first life with him, and then all my other children, whom I dearly love, from this life, with him, too. Of course, I wish I had Edward, Rose and Alice, and then they all brought their loves home to meet us.

Maybe that's selfish. I have them now, why complain about missed time? Sometimes, I just wish they were really mine and believed they were, because in my mind, there is no doubt - they are absolutely mine, and I love them with all my heart, but to them...I'm a second best mother, incomparable to their own, and that kills me, because if it ensured their happiness, I would die for each and every one of them.

Yes, Rosalie has always been guarded, from the moment she woke up as a vampire. It is natural instinct to chose either fight or flight, and she chose flight. She took off into the forest. She came back two days later, confused and upset. She said that she had and would continue to stick to her diet, and I was very glad to have her join the family. However, she just wouldn't let us in. She pushed everyone away. It was only when I told her my story, that she began to trust us. By us, I mean me.

She downright resented Carlisle for changing her, and she rejected Edward because he had no interest in her, but she trusted me. And that is why I was the first to know her true feelings towards the newest member of our family - Emmett.

"Esme, I just don't know if I can stay here if he's here," she confessed, almost in tears, while the others were out hunting. She looked to the ground and I just couldn't take seeing her like that.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Tell me," I begged, concerned. I loved them both but if something was bothering her, then I had to get to the bottom of it to fix it, and if that meant potentially not having Emmett here anymore...well, it wasn't something I dared think about. "Is he..upsetting you somehow?" I asked gently. She shakes her head, her blonde hair cascading in front of her face.

"No," she says, and I brush her hair back so I can see her face. I can tell when she's lying, so I always watch for signs - widening her eyes too much, flipping her hair, her voice going up an octave. "Well, not intentionally."

I hear the door open and so does Rosalie. She instantly moves away and tenses up. I go to the door and smile at the boys. "Hi, you guys. We're having a...girly night in," I say. "You know, face masks, foot spas. So I thought you could go and get all the back yard sorted out - especially that back field. It's almost summer and I'd love to have some summer parties. Could you do that?"

They all nodded, fine with my proposition; while they were going out of the door, Edward gave me a strange look. I smiled, for I knew why. I was deliberately keeping him out of my thoughts by reciting the alphabet backwards. "Goodbye, Edward, Emmett..Carlisle."

It was then I joined Rosalie again, who had sat on the sofa, gnawing at her manicured nails. I pulled her hand away and sat down next to her, facing her square on. It was important for me to know that my only daughter at that time was safe. She sighed and I knew she was going to tell me what was the matter.

"I think I have a slightly inappropriate crush on Emmett," she blurted out, covering her face with her hands and groaning. "This is _soooo _embarrassing!" Rosalie pouted, and I smiled. Teenage angst got the better of me, too, and I had to remember that while she acted so grown up, she was still only twenty in human years, and after the traumatic event she'd been through after she had trusted a man for the first time, as I had done, it would be immensely hard for her to ever trust anyone - let alone a boy she had feelings for.

"Oh, sweetheart, that is so cute! Are you going to tell him? I know it's hard for you. I tell you what, when me and your-" And then I stopped. I thought of Carlisle and I as their parents entirely, but often I have to stop myself and say, _but they don't. _Rosalie didn't seem to mind. _  
_

"What happened when you and Carlisle met?" Rosalie asked, and she squeezed my hand. It was then I realized it was all worth it - the thirst, the battles, the hurt - just to see them all smile.

"Well, it wasn't when we met that I realized I was in love with him. It was soon after he changed me. I thought I had nothing left to live for, but he gave me a reason. He gave me a reason to smile again, and that reason has just grown and grown with each member of my family. I thought he'd turn into my first husband, and then where would I be? But eventually...eventually, sweetie, he proved himself. He bought me flowers just because. He told me I looked beautiful while a bloody mess during hunting, he told me that he loved me from that very first day, and do you know what? I believed him!"

"You did?" Rosalie asked hopefully.

"I did," I smiled at her reassuringly. "And I think Emmett will, too. You just have to give him half a chance, sweetie. He worships the ground that you walk on." I paused. "And if he ever did anything to you, I know for a fact your brother and Carlisle would have him to dust. Trust is a powerful thing, my dear, and I know the world hasn't been forgiving to you. But now? Now you have the chance to spend eternity with the people you love and will grow to love. And there is nothing better than that."

She agreed with me and said that she would give him a chance. I'm so glad she did. Throughout the years, they have stuck together. They got married, they carry each other through whatever there may be, whatever is in their way it is moved and they have an unbreakable, unshakable marriage.

And I'm so glad that he is here, because I know that come hell or high water, he will be there, one step behind her, and always with us.


	4. D

**This is like a week late...I'm sorry!**

_D is for delinquent_

"Emmett," Carlisle sighed, motioning for his son to sit in his office. "Now we're in Forks you have to go to school. We've let you off so far, but this is a small town. You can't be swinging from trees - I'll be arrested."

"Carlisle, I just don't think I'm ready to be around all those humans." Emmett lied, trying his best to look sheepish. It didn't fool Carlisle. "Fine!" Emmett relents, throwing his massive hands into the air and storming out of the room angrily. "Why do I have to go to school anyway," he mutters, kicking the wall. Plaster crumbled to the floor and a tutting noise sounded from behind him.

Alice stood, eyebrow raised, shaking her head in good nature. Had it been anyone else, they might have gone through the window, but Alice simply got a booming laugh. "Esme won't be pleased," she muses, surveying the damage. "Want me to tell her?"

Emmett nods gratefully and heads to his room to sulk some more. "Rosie will be home soon; don't worry, Em. School isn't so bad. _I _like chemistry, because I could blow you up right now. Well, I'd have to get the chemicals, but mark my words, if you touch any of my clothes..I could blow you up."

A twinkle comes to Emmett's eyes and Alice can almost see what's going through his head. It's like a movie sequence, with Emmett imagining what things he could blow up first. Alice purses her lips.

"I'd hold back on the explosives though...Esme might be the worst time bomb of all if you keep breaking the house."

* * *

Alice, as usual, was right, and Rosalie was back in twenty minutes. By the time she was back, Emmett wasn't brooding anymore, but he was still annoyed. He'd always been the class clown, and now he couldn't even do that, because it all seemed so mundane and boring.

"Babe, it really isn't that bad," Rosalie rubbed his back and sighed, leaning her head on his chest. "You'll get through it. I brought back a brochure of the high school we go to, and I can tell you anything you wanna know."

Emmett resisted the urge to groan some more, and flipped through the brochure halfheartedly. "It looks boring." Emmett eventually deadpanned, letting the papers fall to the floor and leaning his head back on the wall.

"No-one is saying you have to do anything in school. You can fail the whole damn thing but Esme has her heart on staying here, and Alice won't tell anyone why, and she's blocked Edward's thoughts, but something big is about to happen. And would you rather suffer a little school work or have to move back somewhere like Alaska where all we had to look at was each other?"

Upon seeing Emmett's downcast expression, Rosalie thought a little humor was needed. "I love that girl in the next room like she is my real sister, and you know how sisters can fight. If I have to stare at her grinning face for any period of over twenty minutes for the foreseeable future, I just do not know what I will do to you for not going to school."

* * *

And so on Monday morning, armed with a backpack and Esme two steps behind him, hurrying to keep up with the gentle giant, Emmett faced the lady at the office with his timetable. He told Esme that he'd be fine registering by himself, but Esme had insisted she was there too, because she didn't entirely trust him to actually get into school without her behind him.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen," desk lady said politely. "You must be Emmett. Welcome to Forks High. Here is your timetable, map, and a leaflet with the general rules. You're in room 104 for homeroom, okay?"

"Yep," Emmett said, eager to be back with Rosalie, the only thing keeping him sane.

"Have a good day, sweetie," Esme said, and she disappeared out of the door. Emmett watched her drive away and his heart sunk. There was a part of him that thought Esme would have let him off. He found his siblings and wife in the courtyard laughing and goofing around. He mutely joined them and Rosalie squeezed his hand.

Emmett smirked and slapped her butt, which made Rosalie squeak. "Not in _school, _Emmett!" Rosalie giggled, smoothing her dress down. Emmett frowned yet again but gave his beautiful Rosie a smile.

With her by his side, Emmett was ready to face the day.

* * *

By lunch, Emmett had received a detention, two warnings from teachers, and a yelling at by Mr Hillberry who did not like his crack about Shakespeare being behind the times. Rosalie had been behind him all the while, kicking, slapping, or swatting at him to try and shut him up.

"You are going to be expelled!" Rosalie hissed, exasperated, by the end of the day, and she suddenly realized that that was his plan. "Well, you're not, because I'm going to make sure of it."

She whispered something in his ear that made Alice giggle and Edward choke. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Emmett narrows his eyes.

"I'm a firm believer in withholding things for negative behavior," she winks, and she's trying to stop herself from laughing. "If you get expelled, no "physical contact" for a month."

The way she had phrased it this time was simply to save her dignity, though she knew her siblings had heard her crude words the first time, anyway.

"You're being a delinquent!" Rosalie continued, "And I don't share a bed with delinquents."

"Oh, please. That's what every princess says at the start of the movie: Claire Standish, The Breakfast Club, Rapunzel, Tangled, and I'm pretty sure Princess Peach was two timing Mario with Bowser."

"Just shut up and kiss me before I run away with Mario, then, Bowser," Rosalie laughed, getting cut off by Emmett's lips on her own.

Emmett didn't mind going to school when he knew Rosalie would be there; she'd always be just a step behind, ready to help him up because after all, even if he was only a delinquent, he was _her _delinquent, and he wouldn't let her forget it._  
_


	5. E

**A/N:**

**This one is kinda short, but I think it's alright. :)**

_E is for embers _

Fire has always fascinated Rosalie. It burns, crackles and sizzles for hours and then it's over, the only sign of it once existing being the smoke billowing in the wind behind it. And then, once you think it is well and truly over and finished with, once you believe there is no danger, no fire left behind, tiny embers are left dwelling, smoldering under the ashes, just waiting for you to turn away before they spark up and create a new fire. This new fire, in general terms, is usually twice as worse as the last. The heat from the original fire remained, and now a new, more intense heat began to gear up, provoked by the challenge to be bigger and better than its predecessor.

This reminded Rosalie of love.

It can be so passionate and raging one moment, and then dead the next. Through everything, though, embers will always remain, ready to spark up anew unexpectedly. Unless something truly awful happens, a flood that comes and washes away all traces of a fire, the only thing remaining is the rancid smell of a murdered flame, withered and sad.

Emmett likes fires because they're exciting. They're deadly and harmful and exciting because you can't control a fire. If it wants to destroy you, it will. Fire isn't rational. You cannot calm it without another force. Water, of course, is the other force needed to extinguish fire.

Emmett is fire - he's irrational and he's quick to go from point A to point B without thinking first, and once he's started then there isn't really a way to stop him. Rosalie is the ice queen and her chilling stare will send a shiver down your spine. Her coldness extends from her heart to her skin and that's the way she will stay until someone proves that it truly is safe for her to let her guard down.

That's simply the way things work for them and neither of them is caught complaining and this way neither of them get burned, either. That was Rosalie's main concern when Emmett first caught her eye.

Rosalie believed this boy played with fire and that if she played with him, then she'd ultimately end up getting burned. He was reckless and she wasn't quite done with playing on the safe side.

She had had quite enough burning when she underwent her transformation, when every part of her screamed out in pain, every vein in her body pulsing this poison through her. That night her own body betrayed her when it transformed her into this beautiful monster.

She was something so horrendously hideous disguised by something so incredibly beautiful. She was the thorn of a rose, hidden by a blinding beauty that no-one could resist, something so unnatural that it was natural. However, if you dared to get too close, if you dared to _touch _this miracle, then you would bleed.

Roses have thorns and vampires have fangs and both have made her bleed.

Emmett thought it would be simple enough to break through the icy exterior, to melt her heart and give her eyes that sparkle that they so badly lacked. He couldn't tell that beneath that, she was yearning for some compassion. Compassion that had been given to her in the form of a surrogate mother, a surrogate father, brother...potential lover.

Her own pain clouded the love that was being pushed on her. Yet as she pushed him away further, he always came back to her without any resentment, without a look in his eye that told her she was now owned by him, that she owed him something for simply looking in her direction.

No, the look in his eye stayed the same. It stayed like a wide eyed little boy, it stayed like a puppy following the human it had fallen in love with.

Maybe that's why she changed her mind about him.

Maybe that's why he had a chance, one shot, one little window of opportunity, just to get her attention. Once he had that, he had to prove himself. He had to seek out the embers in her soul, of what love remained deep inside her. Because he knew, even if she hadn't told him yet, that embers can always reignite back into full flames, burning and passionate once again.

All they knew was that together, their fire would never be drowned out, it would forever burn, it would be eternal like themselves.

Irony was the center point of their relationship. Fire, the one thing that could destroy them, was the one thing that defined them.

And as long as the sun burned in the sky, then love would burn in their hearts.


	6. F

**A/N: I hope you like this one!**

**I know I haven't updated in like, forever..but hopefully this one is sweet enough to let me get away with it? ;) Plus, it's in Emmett's POV which is really kinda funny to write in. Because one, I'm not a boy, and two, it's just funny to see how he thinks. Or how I think he thinks. Tell me if I got it right or totally wrong! **

**The poem is just awful, I'm sorry! I'm not good at romantic poetry and I know but just pretend it's actually good!**

_F is for fighting_

It has been four days, two hours and thirteen minutes since Rosalie kissed me, or even looked in my direction. Why, you ask?

Well, because I said Edward was more pathetic than Bella, and she disagreed with me. But I mean, come on, Edward is _sooo_ much more pathetic than Bella. He writes her poems and songs on the piano, and even when she wants to, he won't even touch her. It's like he's the girl in the relationship!

When I told Rosalie of my reasoning, she raised an eyebrow and asked me if she'd ever written me a poem or a song? Well, no. And then she said that maybe _I _should try writing _her _a poem! Boys don't write poetry, do they?!

So maybe Eddie's not the _girl _of the relationship, but he's not the boy, now is he? I can tell you that much...

Anyway, now she's not speaking to me. Long story short, I've ended up asking Esme for relationship advice. Yes, that's right, the manliest of men, ever, has run to his _Mommy _for relationship advice. Way to emasculate me, Rosie.

And Esme's advice, you ask?

"Just write her a poem, Emmett! How romantic would that be," she sighs, shaking her head and frowning at me. "She's told you what to do, so if you want to be anywhere near that girl, then I advise you just write the poem. You know Rosalie, she'll drag out every argument to the end of the earth."

"How do I write a poem?" I ask, feeling stupid and embarrassed. I know it rhymes, but where do you start...? Not only is it gonna suck, it's gonna be the most sappy poem ever, especially if Esme helps. She loves all that mushy stuff.

"Don't worry," Esme says, cheerily enough. "I'll help you get started."

She rushes out of the room and returns with a pen and a sheet of paper with roses outlining the page, in a border. Great, I have the girliest paper, too! I groan and Esme swats at me with her hand.

"Don't complain, this paper cost a fortune from Paperchase. It's lovely, and it has roses. That will make Rosalie love it even more - not only did it come from your heart, but you put enough effort in to customize the paper, too. Or so she'll think. Right; what's the first thing you think about when you think of Rosalie? And I don't want any crude imagery, thank you."

I crack a smile in Esme's direction and she tuts, laughing. Then I get thinking. What is the first thing I think of, when I think of Rosalie? I close my eyes and think.

Well, I think of her beauty, on the inside and the outside. I think how amazing it makes me feel when I make her laugh, or when she smiles up at me with that adorably cute smile. I think about running my hands through her silky hair, how holding her hand always makes me feel like I could keel over with nerves, even now.

I think about the way her forehead creases when she's confused, and how she tilts her head when she doesn't quite know what to think about something. I think about the way she's so fiercely protective of her family, and the growl low in her throat in a battle, and I think how damn scared I am to lose her when she's mad at me.

I think about how heartbroken I feel that I can't give her the one thing that would make her truly happiest, make her complete - a child. I think about how lovely she looks without makeup on, how radiant her skin is.

I think about how proud I feel of her when she aces every mechanics class she takes, and how excited she gets when she gets to fix a car, explaining to anyone how it works, even Alice, who really couldn't care less, seemed interested enough to listen to explanations, how passionate she gets.

I think about when she says "I love you" and I know she means it because of that little smile, that insecure blink of her reproachful amber eyes. I think about the sparkle in her eye when I say it back, and how she kisses me when she feels like it, just _because_ she feels like it.

I pick up my pen, and begin to scrawl my messy handwriting onto the page, and it feels as if I'm spilling my soul, no matter how cliche that feels. Letting the world know how much I love that blonde in the other room, it just feels so amazing to know how much I really do love her.

By the time I'm done, I pass it to Esme, who reads aloud as her eyes scan the words.

_"Beauty beyond compare  
With cynical remarks and an icy glare  
I love you seems weak  
So listen to the words I speak  
_

_I love the way your eyes shine  
And your smile sends shivers down my spine  
Your silky hair beneath my fingers  
And the way your perfume lingers  
_

_Indescribable feeling  
You know I can see the smile you're concealing  
I'll love you no matter what  
The first time I knew, I never forgot_

_Even when we're fighting  
I'll remember what I'm writing  
I love you forever  
When will I stop - never_

_I promise with all my heart  
We'll never be apart  
I carry you with me  
I hope you agree_

_The end of this is near  
But don't you ever fear  
Our love is undying  
There's no use in denying_

_So remind me please  
Even if it's a tease  
That you love me too  
Because I know you do."_

I see Esme smiling and I hope it's a good sign. Hey, for a first poem, I don't think it's _that_ bad. "Oh, sweetheart," Esme says, waving her hand in front of her face, even though we don't cry tears. I smile at her. "That was beautiful. She will love it. Take it to her."

I do as I'm told and Rosalie's face changes from irritated at seeing my face to "I've just watched Marley And Me for the thousandth time and it's still so beautiful".

She looks at me, back at the paper, and then back at me, and then she throws herself into my arms, kissing me. She wraps her arms around me and leans onto my chest. I wrap my own arms around her and she smiles playfully at me. "I love you."

"I love-" I try, but I get cut off by Rosalie's lips, not that I'm complaining.

Hey, maybe I should try this poetry thing again some time...


End file.
